Call of Duty Zombies: Ghost N' Zombies Battle in the Homeland
by masteratwriting42
Summary: My friends and family have returned home only to find that the zombies are still at large. We must defend our home from the undead and I must find the true reason behind all this.


Ghost'n Zombies

Battle of The Homeland

Prologue

One year has passed since the zombie outbreak of Spokane. Will and his family have returned home. With both Phoebe's parents dead, she and her brother had to live with Will. Little did they know... Richtofen wasn't finished. Will the world be forever hell, or will Will put an end to the zombie menace? _Ha ha ha ha ha..._

One

Watching the zombies out my bedroom window, I was shooting them with a sniper rifle I found in a closet. I was still thinking about Tank and how he saved us. Phoebe came into the room.

"Babe, its getting late, we need to pick a lookout for tonight," said Phoebe.

"I already told Justin he could be the lookout," I said. My old babysitter, Justin, was still alive. We found him trapped in his house with his sister Nicole. I told them to come to my house so they could be safe.

We have fortified my house so no zombies can get in, but if zombies were to fall through the ceiling, they couldn't get out. Every now and then the dogs would bark at zombies when they walked by the living room window. We would yell at the dogs to shut up because their barking was attracting the zombies.

Nightfall began...one of the scariest times in a zombie apocalypse. Justin was doing his job, staying awake making sure the rest of us were safe as we slept. A few zombies here and there banged on the windows, but they eventually moved on to something else. A car alarm went off and all the zombies moved to the car. It took awhile for me to fall asleep because I was thinking about the situation. _How long was Richtofen going to keep this up?_ I had a gun under my pillow just in case Justin failed at being lookout. I eventually fell asleep. I had a bad dream about Mom, Dad and Phoebe getting eaten alive, them turning into zombies, and me crying as I put them down.

Then I thought of other things like; _I hope school was ok_. We just got a new building and things we becoming awesome for me there. _What about my friends: Brenda, Nate and Kyle?_ I hoped they were alright.

Then there is Kyle M, my good friend that just passed away. Richtofen probably resurrected him and he's now eating the flesh off some innocent bystander. I just hope that Mom, Dad, I and the rest of us in the house can survive this nightmare.

Two

The next morning I woke up and I felt something was not right. There was no moaning of zombies outside. I looked out my window and there were only a couple of moving zombies, the rest were just corpses. I walked over to my bedroom door and was about to open it when I heard moaning. I opened the door fast and Dad attacked and tried to bite me. I pushed him away, ran towards my bed and grabbed the gun from under my pillow. I aimed the gun at Dad.

"Sorry Dad," I said, then I pulled the trigger. Dad's corpse fell to the ground. How did Dad become a zombie? Then I noticed the bite on his neck. It wasn't made by a human zombie... it was made by cat.

"Um, Phoebe, are you alive? Because we have a problem," I said. Phoebe came out from my brother's bedroom and everyone else who was still alive came up from downstairs. Except Mom and Justin were nowhere to be found.

"What is it?" asked Phoebe. I pointed to Dad's corpse.

"What the…? How did that happen?" asked Phoebe.

"I don't know, but I am going to find out," I said.

Last time I saw the cats they were in my parents' bedroom. Carefully and quietly I opened the door, but not all the way. I peeked through the crack of the door. I saw the cats walking in a circle biting at each other. I could see that their fur and mouths were covered in blood. _What is Richtofen doing? Are all the Animals zombies? What is Richtofen trying to gain?_ I carefully closed the door and went down stairs.

Still wondering where Mom and Justin were, I asked around, but no one knew. Then I found a note on the fridge that read:

 _Will and the rest,_

 _I have taken the dogs to the beach. They were getting cranky and needed a walk. Don't worry, I have Justin with me. If I don't come back within two hours come find me._

 _Rhonda_

 _P.S. Don't take the main roads, they are flooded with these things._

" _Mom, what are you doing!"_ I said to myself.

I called a meeting with whoever was left in the house, which was Lauren, Phoebe, Phoebe's brother, Nicole and myself.

"I need to get to my mom before it is too late," I said.

"You can't go by yourself! You will get eaten alive!" said Phoebe.

"I will be fine, Phoebe. Don't worry," I said.

"What about us?" said Nicole.

"Phoebe's brother will protect you," I said.

"Alright," said Lauren.

"Josh, if I am not back within a day you must protect the girls with you life," I said.

"I will," said Josh.

"I must go," I said. I gave Phoebe a long kiss on the lips.

"Be careful," she said.

"I will," I said.

Three

Mom said not to take the main roads, so I hopped people's fences and moved from backyard to backyard. I got to Beverly Elementary and there were zombies everywhere. I shot a couple down, but then my stomach started rumbling. I knew there was a store across the street so I went there. Hopefully there was still food left.

When I went into the store there was barely anything. I saw some chips so I proceed to grab them, but before I could, I heard a girl scream. I looked around the corner and saw my old friend Zoey struggling to push a zombie away. I fired my gun at the zombie and it fell to ground. Zoey looked in my direction.

"Will, is that you?" said Zoey

"Yes?" I said.

"Thank you for killing that zombie," said Zoey.

"No problem," I said.

"It has been awhile. I never thought I would see you again, especially in this zombie-infested time," said Zoey.

"Yeah, I know. How are your brothers doing?" I said.

"They're fine, at least I think they are, anyway. Could you do me a favor? The gas station by the street light has this new drink, but I can't get to it. Do you think you can get it for me?" said Zoey.

"Sure, no problem," I said.

"Thank you," said Zoey.

I left the store and headed to the gas station. I killed some zombies that were in front of the station and proceeded inside. I found the drink on the far backshelf. I looked twice at the drink and noticed something familiar about it. I then realized it was one of Richtofen's special drinks. What the heck was it doing here? Were stores selling them before the outbreak? I grabbed the bottle and went back to Day and Night, the store Zoey was at.

Before I could enter the store a zombie appeared out of a ball of electricity. It was the owner of Day and Night. He began to speak in a demonic undead voice with an Asian accent.

" _Human... My master wants you dead and I will make that happen. So die!"_ said the zombified Day and Night owner.

I fired several bullets into him but nothing happend. Then I ran around the parking lot trying to evade the Day and Night guy, but I tripped and fell. I got back up and the zombified Day and Night guy was right in front of me. Then a floating and glowing statue that looked like bullets appeared in front of me.

"What the heck? Is that a power-up?" I said.

"Take it," said Richtofen's voice.

"Wait, are you trying to help me? Why?" I said.

"I changed my mind and I want you to live longer. So take the glowing thing," said Richtofen's voice.

I touched the power-up and it disappeared.

" _Phosphorus bullets!"_ said Richtofen's voice.

"Phosphorus bullets? That wasn't part of the game," I said.

"It was going to be, but Rockstar Games took the idea," said Richthofen's voice.

"I'm pretty sure it was their idea first," I said.

"Oh, just use your gun before I change my mind again," said Richtofen.

I fired my gun at the zombified store owner. He began to catch on fire with blue flame. Then he screamed and his corpse fell to the ground.

Zoey rushed out of the store and over to me.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yes I am, thanks to Richtofen," I said.

"Who's that?" asked Zoey.

"Don't ask," I said.

"Ok," said Zoey.

"Hey, it's not safe here. You need to get somewhere safe," I said.

"I can handle myself," said Zoey.

"Well fine, but if you get to a point where you can't, go to my house," I said.

"What about you?" asked Zoey.

"I have to save my friends and my mother," I said.

"Ok, well good luck," said Zoey.

"Thank you," I said. Then I headed towards the new beach were Mom was, but first I had to save my friends. While walking down the road, a wormhole opened up.

"I wonder if this will take me to where I need to go?" I said. I went through the hole and it did take me where I need to go. I was in Woodinville.

Four

My school was nearby, but it was Friday, so I went to horsemanship school to checked if anyone was there.

"Hello! I shouted out. No response. I looked around and called out again.

"Cally, Dawn! I know it is Friday, but in case you haven't noticed, there's a zombie outbreak," I said. There was still no response. Then I heard a horse nay coming from barn A, so I went over to take a look. There was a black horse in the barn. It was Beetle and I went over to him.

"Hey Beetle. How's it going?" I said. Beetle turned his head and looked at me but something was wrong. Half of his face was missing, only bone and blood was there.

"Oh god!" I screamed.

"Ha ha ha, everything's a zombie!" screamed Richtofen's voice.

"Why do this Richtofen?" I said.

"Because I can, and this is only the beginning. Twelve years from now rockets will destroy the land and sea and this world will forever be crawling with zombies," said Richtofen.

I was completely shocked. Was this for real? I did not know that everything from the game was actually going to happen!

Just then I heard moaning behind me so I turned around and saw my instructor and owner of the barn both turned into zombies. I fired my gun and killed the owner, but my instructor jumped on Beetle and rode out of the barn.

"Let's play a game, shall we?" said Richtofen.

"Oh great," I said.

Caily and zombified Beetle were running around the farm next door.

"What are you going to give me to help me this time?" I asked. Then a sniper rifle fell from the sky.

"A sniper, great, I suck at sniping," I said. I aimed the gun at Caily and fired many shots and her corpse fell to the ground and Beetle stopped in his tracks.

"Well, that was easy," I said.

"It won't be easy for long," said Richtofen.

"I'm taking Beetle with me! Any objections?" I said.

"No," said Richtofen.

"Good," I said.

FIVE

Beetle was hard to get moving as always and even harder when he's a zombie horse, but I did get him moving. I rode to school on a horse... a zombie horse. When I got to school, I heard gunfire. I came up to the entrance of the school.

"Hey, don't shoot! It's Will!" called out a voice.

"Kyle Craig? Is that you?" I asked.

"Yes it is. Now get your butt in here before you get eaten," said Kyle.

"Right," I said as I entered the school.

"So how's it going buddy?" asked Kyle.

"It's fine, when I'm not getting attacked by the undead," I said.

"Good, good. How is your girlfriend, by the way?" said Kyle.

"She's fine, at least I hope she is," I said.

"You know it still surprises me that you got a girl, especially an older one," said Kyle .

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Where are Nate and Brenda?" I said.

"I don't know, I just got here yesterday. Ask Chandler, he is downstairs," said Kyle.

I went downstairs to the big room. Chandler was sitting on a table.

"Chandler, where are my friends?" I asked.

"Your friends have been taken to quarantine," said a man.

I turned around to see a man standing in the corner.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked.

"He came in two days ago with the military. He says element 115 is in the water system," said Chandler.

"I am Steven Maxis, son of Ludwig Maxis," said Steven.

"I did not know Maxis had a son," said Richtofen's voice.

"How did you get to the US? Matter of fact, how did you get to this time period?" I asked.

"I used my father's teleporter to send me to the US base of Area 51. The teleporter also sent me to this time period of 2013. When I arrived the military tried to arrest me but I told them what was about to happen," said Steven.

"Did they believe you?" I asked.

"Not at first, but luckily I had my father's profile, so I showed it to them. As soon as the zombies started appearing the army and I went from state to state starting from Nevada, but stopping here in Washington," said Steven.

"But if you are with the military why are you still here?" I asked.

"They betrayed me. They left me here to die. They said they were going to destroy the people who caused this mess. We must stop them from destroying 935. They are the only people who can stop this outbreak," said Steven.

"Then we need to get to California. But first I must save my mother. She's at the beach," I said.

"I'm sure your mother is fine, the military went through several beaches," said Steven.

"Ok, good," I said.

"Why California?" asked Steven.

"Treyarch the video game company is the last remnant of group 935," I said.

"How do you know this?" asked Steven.

"While on vacation with my girlfriend, I met a US soldier name Tank Dempsey. He told me his story and how to stop the zombies," I said.

"Oh yes, Dempsey. Father mentioned him a lot," said Steven.

"Where's your sister?" I asked.

"Thanks to Richtofen she's still trapped in his body somewhere," said Steven.

"Hey, it's not my fault she's a little brat," said Richtofen's voice.

"Ok, I don't know what the heck is going on here, but we, and by _we_ I mean _you,_ need to save the world," said Chandler.

"Right. So Steven, you said 115 was in the water. Then we need to remove it," I said.

"Only the Dg-2 can remove the element from the water," said Steven.

"Dammit! There's only one place where we can find a wunderwaffe," I said.

"Where?" asked Steven.

"Tank's dead body," I said.

"And where is that?" asked Steven.

"Spokane!" I said.

SIX

"Richtofen, would you be so kind as to teleport us to Spokane?" I said.

"Let me think. Um... no," said Richtofen's voice.

"Don't worry, I brought a Gersh device," said Steven.

"Ok good, but first I need to get back home. I have some people I need to say goodbye to," I said.

Steven started up the Gersh and we teleported to my house.

"Thank you Steven. Hold right here. I will be right back," I said.

"No problem. Hey I never caught your name," said Steven.

"It's Will, Sir, Will Doty," I said.

"Ah, good. Thank you," said Steven.

"Riiiight... I'm going to talk to my friends now," I said.

I went inside my home. It was quiet. I looked downstairs and there was every one except my girlfriend.

"Hey, you're back," said Nicole.

"Yes I am. Where's Phoebe?" I said.

"Upstairs in your brother's bedroom," said Lauren.

I went up stairs to find my girlfriend. I walked into the room.

"Josh, what did I tell you about bothering me? Now go away!" said Phoebe.

"Fine, I guess you don't want to see your boyfriend," I said.

"Will! Oh my God! I thought you were my brother," said Phoebe.

"Oh please," I said.

"I'm sorry, sweetie," said Phoebe. Then she kissed me on the lips.

"Um, I need to tell you something," I said.

"What is it? Did you find your mom and your friends?" said Phoebe.

"Not exactly," I said.

"What do you mean not exactly!" said Phoebe in a stern voice.

"Well, my Mom and friends are in quarantine and this zombie situation is bigger than we thought, so don't be mad, but in order to save the world I have to go to California. But first I must make a stop in Spokane," I said.

"You have got to be freakin kidding me!" said Phoebe.

"Well baby, I wish I was," I said.

"You going alone?" asked Phoebe.

"No, I met this scientist who knows what's going on," I said.

"Really?" said Phoebe.

"Yes, look out the window," I said.

Phoebe looked out the window and saw Steven being attacked by zombies."It looks like your friend is in trouble," said Phoebe.

"What!?" I said as a hurried over to the window. I saw what my girlfriend just explained.

"Oh shit! Stay here," I said.

I ran out the front door firing my gun at the zombies attacking Steven. When they were all dead I came over to Steven.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yes, but we are running out of time," said Steven.

"Then let's go. Phoebe, we are leaving!" I said.

"Ok, bye. Good luck," said Phoebe. Steven activated the gersh and we were off to Spokane.

When we arrived I checked around town to see if Tank's body was still here, and it was. There was a note on his body, it read:

 _William,_

 _If you are reading this then my thoughts of you coming back after my death were correct. I'm pretty sure that the Dg-2 I had is damaged but I found something back in the hardware store before you left that day. Another secret door, but I couldn't find the switch. If you can find it, behind that door might be something to repair the Wunderwaffe._

 _Good luck,_

 _Tank_

Tank was right, the Wunderwaffe was damaged.

"Steven, let's go find that switch," I said.

"Agreed," said Steven.

Seven

I looked around the hardware store in search of the secret door switch. Then Steven found it under the workbench in the basement. Steven hit the switch and a door opened on the other side of the room. It revealed a machine labeled PAP.

"No frickin way!" I said.

"It's the glorious _Pack a Punch_ machine," said Steven.

"Hell to the yeah," I screamed.

"Put the Dg-2 in the machine. It should repair it," said Steven.

I put the Wunderwaffe in the Pack a Punch. It played the song and out came a golden Wunderwaffe.

"F*ck yeah!" I said. I ran out the door and started firing the Dg-2 at the surrounding zombies. They all fried from the electricity.

"Woah there Wilhelm, calm yourself," said Steven.

"Right," I said.

"We are going to need that ammo," said Steven.

Before Steven activated the gersh, I started getting these visions of a stuffed bear like the one Phoebe found in the mansion. I looked at the Mansion on the cliff to the north. I heard a disembodied girl voice. _"Come find me,"_ it said.

"Stay here Steven, I need to do something alone," I said.

"Very well, just don't take too long," said Steven.

Eight

I came to the front door of the mansion. The area around felt cold, colder than it was when I was first here. I could hear whispering coming from the cellar. I opened the outside entrance to the cellar. Opening doors was not that easy since is was one of those double doors that opened in opposite directions. There was a large gust of wind when I opened the doors. I heard laughter and the Ring Around the Rosey song being sung by little girls.

"Hello," I said. There was no response. I was about to go in then….

"Nein! Don't go in there!" said Richtofen's voice.

"I'm done listening to you. My family is basically dead because of you," I said.

"If you go in there you will awake great evil," said Richtofen completely ignoring what I said.

"What can be more evil than you?" I asked.

"I'm not evil, I'm just mad," said Richtofen.

"Whatever," I said. I continued to walk into the cellar.

"NO!" screamed Richtofen. He then spawned a zombie in front of me but I stabbed it and shot it in the head.

"Nice try," I said.

"You will regret what you are about to do," said Richtofen.

"Whatever," I said again. I proceeded down the steps into the cellar.

It was dark and cold. I could still hear the whispering. The cellar smelled like gunpowder and blood. I could feel the cold air and walked towards where it was the coldest. There was a curtain and I pulled it away. The curtain was covering a cryogenic tube. Inside was the body of Richtofen!

"Richtofen, what is your body doing here?" I asked. He did not respond.

"Fine, don't talk to me," I said. I opened the tube and a specter escaped Richthofen's body.

"I'm free," said the specter.

"You must be Samantha Maxis," I said.

"Yes," said Samantha.

"What have you done, you imbecile?" said Richtofen.

"Shut up, Eddie," said Samantha.

"You have released the little brat you… Ahhh," said Richtofen in frustration.

"I know what I did, Richtofen. It's your fault that she and her dad are dead," I said.

"I don't care what I did. Maxis was unfit to run 935. His love for his secretary, Sofia, was distracting him from his work," said Richtofen.

"So you killed him?" I said.

"There was no other way I could get rid of him," said Richtofen.

"Well, that just caused more problems. And what about Samantha?" I said.

"The little brat just got in the way," said Richtofen.

"You were the one that encouraged my father to use Fluffy in his experiments, Eddy," said Samantha Maxis.

" Well Richtofen, what goes around comes around," I said.

"What?" said Richtofen.

"Karma," I said.

"Huh?" said Richtofen.

"You killed Sam and her father, and now you are all ghosts," I said.

"Whatever," said Richtofen.

"Now, if you excuse me, I have a world to save," I said.

Nine

I walked out of the mansion to see Steven standing in front of me.

"Hello Steven," I said.

"What did you do in there?" said Steven.

"Um, nothing," I said.

"That's a lie," said Steven

"Ok, if you must know... Um... I sort of released your sister," I said.

"You did what!?" said Steven.

"You heard me," I said.

"What were you thinking, man?" said Steven.

"Hey, curiosity got the better of me," I said.

"Do you know what you've done? Arrrh," said Steven as he turned around.

"Hey, it's not as bad as what I heard about the rockets," I said.

"The what!?," said Steven in shock.

"Yes, the rockets your father made that Richtofen triggered to hit the earth twelve years from now," I said.

"How do you know about the...?" said Steven.

"Richtofen tells me everything," I interrupted.

"Why?" asked Steven.

"I don't know, maybe because he's a nut job," I said.

"That explains so much," said Steven.

"It's not just him. Group 935 and your dad, they're all crazy, thinking they could do experiments on people with element 115. But all they ended up with is a weird zombie apocalypse and... they created a game about it. Now tell me that aint f*cked up," I said.

"You're right! What kind of sick, twisted people were we?" said Steven.

"You were Nazis who couldn't just fight a normal war," I said. Steven stared at me with a blank face.

"What should we do now?" asked Steven.

"We? No, no, no! _You_ need to stop this! It's your family's fault. Here, you can take your damn wunderwaffe. I'm going home," I said.

"But..." said Steven.

"No buts. Because of your father, my family and most of my friends are dead," I said.

"How will you get home?" asked Steven.

"Samantha, are you there?" I asked.

"Yes Wilhelm?" said Samantha Maxis.

"Please send me back home," I said.

"Will do," said Samantha. I faded into the air and was teleported back home.

"Damm it! I thought we could get through this," said Steven.

I arrived home and ran through the front door. There was blood everywhere. Then I heard crying from upstairs; it was Phoebe. I ran upstairs to my brother's bedroom to see Phoebe curled up in a ball, a gun in her hands, and in front of her was the corpse of her brother.

"I can't take this any more!" cried Phoebe. Then she pointed the gun at her head.

"Nooooo!" I screamed. I knocked the gun out of her hand before she fired. Phoebe fell over and started crying again.

"It's ok, we can get through this," I said.

"What about California?" asked Phoebe.

"Fuck California! We can live through this together," I said.

Phoebe looked up at me then she kissed me on the lips. "You've changed. You're not that immature boy I met back when I was in high school," said Phoebe.

"I know," I said.

"You sure we can get through this?" asked Phoebe.

"Yes. We can find new survivors. We can rebuild America," I said.

"But we are just teenagers," said Phoebe.

"I'm a teen, you are twenty-two," I said.

"Oh yeah," said Phoebe.

"Don't worry, we will keep each other safe," I said.

"You positive?" asked Phoebe.

"We will do this together. I promise," I said.

TO BE CONTINUED 


End file.
